


Your Stupid Face (With Tears Running Down)

by coolbeansandtimemachines



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbeansandtimemachines/pseuds/coolbeansandtimemachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time I was challenged to write Eleven/Rory fic....the challenger didn't know how much I ship people...</p><p>Anyway - Rory is upset by Amy's speech in Day of the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stupid Face (With Tears Running Down)

Rory Williams. The boy who waited. He can't wait any longer.

In some ways he has waited too long. He always knew the day would come when he has to face up to the fact. Amy is in love with _him_. Deeply. Desperately.

Her words cut him to his very soul. All the things he had seen since travelling with the Doctor, so many strange and wonderful and _beautiful_ things couldn't prepare him for the pain that had come.

" _I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not. It's you."_

She had reassured him, that of course it was all aimed at him, not the Doctor. It could never be the Doctor. But weeks later, it still played on his mind.

Rory walked the vast corridors of the TARDIS, tears silently streaming down his face. He leaned against the wall, the cold metal cooling and soothing his burning cheeks. He screwed his eyes tightly shut trying to calm his furiously beating heart. But it was no use.

Rory's anguished screams echoed through the chambers of the time machine. Amy was fast asleep may rooms away. But the Doctor heard. Of course he heard.

Rory was sat on the floor, his whole body shaking with his sobs. His fist pounded the floor, sending clanging and knocking sound reverberating around the dark space. The Doctor slowly sat beside him and put his arm around him, saying nothing. Just being there.

"You know, she did mean you. Don't you _ever_ think otherwise. I know people; I can look into another person's eyes and see exactly what they are seeing. And I'm telling you – she lov-"

"Shut up Doctor" Rory hissed through his tears. "I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am."

The Doctor was dumbfounded. Rory bit his lip, desperately wiping tears away and taking a few deep breathes. When he was calmer, he shifted to look at the Doctor.

"Look –" he began slowly. "I know, that message was aimed at me. You're right. She loves me. I have no doubt about that."

The Gallifreyan said nothing, but avoided eye contact. After a while he broke the silence. "So what's the problem?" he asked.

Rory scoffed. "Come on Doctor. You said it yourself. You look into another's eyes and see what they see. SO look at me"

The Doctor met his gaze. Rory stared defiantly back.

"What do you see?" he whispered through gritted teeth.

For a few moments, it was like time stood still. The two men stared at each other, jaws set in serious expressions.

Rory moved a single strand of air back into the Doctor's fringe. As he broke eye contact for a solitary moment, the Timelord took his chance. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Rory's. It wasn't even what you would call a kiss – more of a caress. At first, the young human was hesitant. He didn't react and pulled back after a few seconds, his eyes flitting over the Doctor's face. Then he moved in again, his kisses slow and tender at first, then becoming more desperate as the Doctor slid his tongue inside Rory's mouth. And it was nothing compared to when he kissed Amy. As beautiful as she was, she wasn't well…a man. And Rory was 100% certain of that. No – kissing the Doctor was something completely different. New. Exciting.

It occurred to the Doctor later that Amy must be a very deep sleeper. Echoes in the TARDIS corridors really are quite loud.

" _I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not. It's you."_

It didn't break his heart for fear that Amy loved the Doctor. It broke his heart, that he couldn't return the love. Because for Rory, it was always the Doctor.


End file.
